saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Izumi
This Character is not to be confused with the similarly-named EUO Fairy, Izumi Satomi. Mizuki Izumi is a high-school student and a player of Endless Utopia Online. She is set to be one of the main antagonists of REDACTED. She attends Bakusou Academy with her dear childhood friend, Jin Mizusawa. Appearance In-Game Mizuki wears an off-white sleeveless archer corset with sunlight embroidery and a lightweight breastplate, dark shorts, a pair of white gloves, white thigh-highs under knee high boots, and a short hooded cloak draped around her shoulders. Two belts worn lopsided on her waist hold various pouches and sheaths for Luminescent Arms: Alpha and Omega, while another belt running from her right shoulder to left hip keeps Luminescent Arm: Sigma strapped to her back. A pair of sheaths on the side of her ankles hold a combat knife on her left thigh and a hunting knife on the right, with storage for throwing knives strapped to her thighs. Mizuki also wears a white skull mask featuring blue tribal painting running vertically down the eye slits to the chin. When Mizuki uses her Lightning abilities, these tribal designs glow in an eerie blue. After REDACTED, Mizuki wears her Mu gauntlet on her right arm, holsters Nu behind her waist, and keeps Neo Sigma strapped to her back. Real Life Mizuki is often seen wearing the standard uniform of Bakusou Academy, being a black stylized blazer with a white button-down t-shirt and a dark blue ribbon, with a black skirt and black leggings, along with black dress shoes. She keeps her t-shirt's top button undone to give her neck the freedom to move around, but has made no other changes to her uniform. When not in school or on off days, Mizuki wears a grey shirt with black leggings, dark blue boots, and a dark blue parka with a fur-lined hood. Background Mizuki lived a generally happy life with her family. She got along well with her parents, and was a brilliant child. When she asked why her father wasn't always at home, she was told that her father hunted for sport. At first, Mizuki was taken aback, but curiosity got the better of her and she asked her father to take her one day. Her father agreed to take her, and on the day of the trip, she met a boy. This boy was hunting with his father. Mizuki went to make friends with the boy, but the boy was more interested in hunting a small rabbit. The boy successfully hunted down the rabbit, with Mizuki following closely and carefully so she wouldn't upset him or the rabbit. It was then that Mizuki and the boy got along. Mizuki learned that the boy was named Jin, and that he attended school with her. Jin's experience with hunting was so meticulously calculated. She could only wonder how he did it. Jin replied that he was fairly good at making complex calculations like that. After that trip, Mizuki and Jin kept in touch. One day, Jin didn't appear at school. He returned the day after, but beaten up. Mizuki wondered why, but Jin didn't elaborate on his misfortunes. Instead, he broke down crying in her arms. From that day, Mizuki and Jin became an inseparable pair who had received their places at Bakusou Academy with academic integrity. Personality In stark contrast to Jin's stoic, kill-or-be-killed personality, Mizuki is constantly happy and very bubbly. She's a warm, loving girl who enjoys the company of her friends, whoever they are and wherever they hang out. It's this type of personality that allows Mizuki to keep Jin in check, especially with their close relationship. It could be said that Mizuki cares for Jin as more than just a friend, perhaps even as a lover. That would explain why Mizuki is always acting lovey-dovey around him. Any attempts to question this behavior will be met with denial and a blush. However, Mizuki does place an importance on her academics, which is easily understood with her amazing intellect. Her generally bubbly personality also makes her submissive, but she usually denies this and says she'd be too nervous to lead and might slip up. Her overall optimistic approach to life allows her to see the bright side of things. No matter how dark and despairing a situation may be, Mizuki is always there to brighten things up. With a bright attitude and amazing intellect, Mizuki is sure to have some kind of plan to compensate for whatever goes wrong. There are moments when she goes incredibly serious, usually scaring her friends because of how unnatural it is for Mizuki to be serious. In the moments where she goes serious, it's usually following one of Jin's plans, executing her own plans, or hunting prey/enemies. Abilities Endless Utopia Online * Race: Fairy * Aera Type: Emission * Occupation: Sword for Hire/Nomad * Main Equipment ** Luminescent Arms ** Throwing knives ** Hunting/Combat Knives As a Fairy, Mizuki has a natural affinity for Light. Intense training with Jin has allowed Mizuki to learn restorative Light techniques, as well as increase her Aera levels and give her knowledge on how to use Lightning. Her skill with Aera grants her the ability to shape spears of light and charge them with lightning to use as deadly weapons. However, such a technique requires a significant amount of Aera to generate and imbue. With this in mind, Mizuki reserves this technique for the prey she deems worthy of seeing such an end. Aside from her deadly Lightning Spears, Mizuki is also capable of launching bolts of lightning from her hands or from a conduit of some sort; the latter method is preferred since the former method is hard to focus and usually causes mass damage in an area of effect. Her Luminescent Arms are optimized highly for Lightning Elemental Flow. Luminescent Arm: Alpha is a dagger that is shaped to resemble the fin of an aquatic animal, designed to maximize the high frequency oscillations generated by Lightning Elemental Flow for increased cutting power. Luminescent Arm: Sigma is an Aera Channeler resembling a rifle, capable of rapidly discharging bolts of lightning from its barrel or discharging one large bolt for incredible damage. Luminescent Arm: Omega is a sickle also optimized for Elemental Flow, with a serrated blade that also maximizes the technique's oscillations. With this deadly weapon set, Mizuki can readily channel lightning into one of two ways: a stream of bolts to wreak damage from far away or an intense electrifying current used to enhance cutting power. Mizuki's Energy Bending affinity belongs to the Emission category, allowing her to generate highly concentrated orbs of Aera that she can use as an energy grenade; this concentrated orb of Aera can be shattered to explosively release a concussive wave of energy to knock opponents back. She's become highly proficient in Elemental Flow, charging lightning into her knives and slashing through almost anything with them. Trivia * Mizuki usually keeps Jin in check in-game, acting as a "handler" of sorts. * Mizuki likes dogs, especially German Shepherds and Shiba Inus. * Mizuki sometimes buys him raw eggs as a token of affection, because eating raw eggs in Japan is completely valid. Don't believe me? Look it up. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Female Category:EUO Player Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Fairy (EUO)